Opposite Gestures
by Skazzerific
Summary: Oliver is leaving to England for a month, and Skylar and Kaz has to get used to the fact that the brain of their group is gone. But what happens when Skylar mixed up her language more worse than ever? One thing's for sure, Kaz will both love and hate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any false grammars or spellings. Its really okay to correct me.**

 **This is set after Storm's End.**

 **I don't own Mighty Med or any characters from this story, its all owned by Disney.**

Chapter 1

"I can't believe my vice chief is leaving!" Horace cried out while hugging Oliver so tight he cannot breath. "I'll just be gone for a month, Horace. Not forever." Oliver struggled to say while trying to break the hug.

"I know that." Dr. Horace wiped a tear in his eye while pulling himself together "I'll be working alone for the rest of the month".

"I can always be a substitute to Oliver." Kaz suggested. Horace looked at him in disgust and he went back to work.

Kaz sighed in defeat "Don't worry he'll need you, just buy him some time." Oliver encouraged him. "I'll miss you, dude." Kaz said "I'll miss you too, pal." and they gave each other a friendly hug.

When they broke the hug, Kaz helped Oliver with his things and they head to the entrance of Mighty Med. "Can I ask you a favor?" Oliver asked while they walked "Sure".

"Can you take care of my Skylar for me while I'm gone?" Oliver said quietly. "Oh sure! I'll take care of your Skylar together with my T-rex." Kaz said full of sarcasm but Oliver didn't notice it.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver was confused. "Oh, I thought the two of us are sharing things that are impposible to happen." Kaz said.

Oliver crossed his arms in anger. "Let's just say you never said the 'my' word." Kaz said qouting the 'my' "Of course, I will take care of Skylar."

Oliver gave him a smile and threw his arms around his shoulders to give him another hug "Thanks man."

Kaz cannot resist anymore so he looked at Oliver's bruised cheek and arm. He got it from helping Skylar with her Computer and Chemistry homework. He was so helpful to her but all he got was a punch to the face and was flip over.

He was sorry for him eventhough Skylar was the one who made the bruises, because he was one who started it.

 _*Flashback from yesterday*_

Skylar was doing cartwheels in Mighty Med when he saw Kaz entering the room. "Oh hey, Kaz." Skylar greeted while doing the last cartwheel for today.

"You really love doing cartwheels, do you?" Kaz asked but she ignored it "Where's Oliver?".

When Skylar asked that, Kaz sighed in frustration. Since after Catastrophe and Annihilator almost destroyed Mighty Med and Skylar turning evil, Horace assigned Oliver to be his vice chief after Kaz suggested that he needed help handling Mighty Med. Kaz suggested that because he wants to be the vice chief himself, but it all backfires. He's jealous of Oliver and the last thing he needed is someone asking where he is.

But he replied to Skylar anyway because this conversation wouldn't go anywhere if he wouldn't. "His in the surgery room doing what he is best at." he said maybe with a lack of politeness. "Oh" Skylar said while playing with her fingers. The conversation didn't go anywhere anyway.

They've been like that for a few more minutes until Kaz sneezes. He sneezed at his sleeves and when he was done he rolled it. "No way, Kaz!" Skylar exclaimed with disbelief in her eyes.

"What?!" Kaz asked in confusion. "You didn't mean it, right?" Skylar asked shooking her head rapidly. "Mean what?" he asks. She sighed in relief and said "Do you remember the time when you accidentally proposed to me?"

"When you almost kick my head off? Yeah, I clearly remember that." Kaz said in a joking way. "Well, you just ask me on a date." Skylar said. "By sneezing on my sleeves?" Skylar nodded.

"Oh" Kaz shifted awkwardly "You do know I didn't mean that, right?" Skylar nodded again. And they stand in silence again.

An ant went on Kaz's neck and he scratched it. Skylar's face turned green like she was gonna puke. "Oh no." she muttered looking at Kaz in terror.

"What?" Kaz asked but Skylar didn't say anything "What did I do wrong this time?". "I can't tell you." Skylar said which is true, if she try to say it, Kaz shirt will be full of food she had eaten at breakfast.

"Just tell me." he ordered her. Skylar took a deep breath and said "Its something the bride and the groom do after their marriage." And Kaz face also turned green.

"You should really stop doing that." Skylar said while waving her hand like she was saying a hello or goodbye. "What are you doing?" Kaz asked "Ordering you to leave." she said while continuing to wave her hand.

Kaz looked at her weirdly and she groaned "Okay I admit it, I still didn't cope with your planet. It's just so different from my planet."

"Can you please just leave, Kaz." Skylar ordered but she really didn't want that to happen. Eventhough Kaz is the last person she needed, she will still be lonely when he leaves.

"Fine" Kaz agreed but before he left he took Skylar's hand and he dragged her to where he was heading.

They went to the entrance room and Kaz dragged her outside Mighty Med. "Where are we going?" she asked Kaz confusingly. Kaz looked at her with a smile "I'll teach you more on how to be a normo."

 _*in the park*_

"Tell me anything you notice with those two." Kaz said while pointing to a couple sitting on the bench.

But Skylar didn't listened because she was too busy looking at their joined hands. Her face felt warm for some reason.

Kaz noticed where Skylar was looking at and he immediately let go of her hand. He cleared his throat and pointed again to the couple.

Skylar noticed that the guy was scratching his neck "That's so gross! What's wrong with you normos?!".

Kaz sighed and said "Since the gesture of your planet and my planet are different. You should try doing the gestures in an opposite way."

"Thanks Kaz, but I should go." Skylar said while looking at her superhero costume. She's so lucky no one still noticed it "I have to change before school starts."

Before she left, she slapped Kaz in the face. He thought it was her revenge for being so rude but she just wanted to say thanks.

 _*End of flashback*_

Kaz snapped out of it when someone said "I heard you were leaving!" and coincidentally it was Skylar.

Kaz looked at Oliver and whispered "You didn't told her?". "The last thing I needed is a cast in the arm." he whispered back.

"Yeah! But don't worry I'll be back in a month." Oliver said to Skylar. "Aww...Does someone need a hug?" Skylar cooed.

"N-no! No hugs! No thank you's! Just please don't move!" Oliver panicked while covering himself with his two arms. "Okay" Skylar confusedly said and she didn't move.

Not knowing how to properly say goodbye to Oliver, Skylar just said "Goodbye then,". "Goodbye" Oliver repeated while opening the exit. "See you after a month." Skylar said awkwardly without moving.

Kaz looked at the scene with guilt, he really needs to fix this problem before anymore people gets hurt or even killed. But first...

Kaz sighed and ran to Skylar "Can you punch him in the face please." Kaz asked Skylar while pretending to hug the air.

"But Oli-" Skylar was going to protest, but she was cut by Kaz "Just do it!". Skylar approached Oliver and hugged him.

Oliver was shocked but he hugged her back "I'll miss you." Skylar said "I'll miss you too." he repeated. Oliver waved a last goodbye to his two bestfriends before exiting Mighty Med. He walked the normo world with nervousness and anticipation.

Oliver just hope that staying with his Dad for a month would end up well. As well as having a brain trauma researcher dad would get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the people who reviewed. And I'm sorry if its confusing, I should have added a little description which I just realize was actually important.**

 **The whole comparison of the Calderian and Earth gestures weirded Kaz out. He wanted to help Skylar. The right thing to do is help Skylar learn more about Earth and normos, but since Kaz is Kaz he doesn't have time to do all that, learning is not his forte, and he hates thinking, he thought that maybe changing the gestures into its opposite one would make it better somehow. But after what happened to Oliver he realized what a big mistake it was.**

 **If you think about it, we don't actually have a gesture that literally means "Would you go out with me?" or the whole honeymoon thing. There's no real solution but to help Skylar learn about Earth language.**

 **So back to the story...**

Chapter 2

Skylar waved one last time to his best friend before he left Mighty Med. The truth is she will miss his dorkiness, but she can't admit it to him because he'll take it seriously.

She looked at her surroundings and realized that all of the people were too busy to even care that their vice chief just left. They might not even know that they have a vice chief anyway. Skylar smiles at the thought.

She then saw Kaz standing behind her, Oliver's other best friend and the only one other than her who wasn't staring at any papers. He acknowledged a smile and she smiled back. They both eventually snap out of it and went back to work.

Skylar started walking to the rec room, but someone took her arm and dragged her at the hall. She flipped the guy by instinct and the guy squealed. She knew that squeal anywhere. "Alan, what was that about? " she asked. "I was just getting your attention, and that really hurt." Alan complained while rubbing his head. She apologized and helped him stand up.

"Okay, what's up?" she asked. "What's up with Oliver's sudden bruises?" he immediately asked. Skylar looked at him confusely "What do you mean?". Alan looked at her like she just grown two heads "You know what I mean, I saw you punching him and flipping him over twice."

"Oh that one." she snapped her fingers in realization "I was just thanking him." she explained. "Last time I checked plumetting someone to the ground is not a nice way to respond to anything."

"But Kaz told me it is." she reasoned out. "What did he actually told you?" he asked curiously. "He told me that Calderian gestures are the opposite of normo gestures."

A great idea popped out of Alan's mind and he smirked. He never thought peeping with other people's business would lead him into a great plan to get rid of those two normos at last but it did.

He laughed and Skylar frowned. "You actually believed him." he said still laughing. "I'm from a different planet okay. I'm still not used to this normo world." she explained herself.

"Believe me when I say he's making a fool of yourself." He said in a softer tune than usual. Skylar sighed in anger. After what Kaz and Alan said to her, she doesn't know what's right anymore. "Here. Uncle Horace gave me this it will help you." he said while giving her a pocketbook titled 'The Guide to the Normo World'.

She scrunched her eyebrows, "Why do you have this book?". Alan looked down in embarrassment, "Since I'm half normo, I was planning to go to normo school. You know embrace my normo roots." he mumbled, but Skylar was not listening. She was too focused reading the book with a sudden furiosity written in her eyes.

"That imbecile, egocentric Kaz, I'm gonna get him!" she said with range. Alan was shock, he never heard her say those words before. Did she really just learn those two deep words while reading a book for one minute? If that's the effect of reading books, he should really make reading a habit.

He snapped out of it, when he saw that Skylar was already leaving to probably find Kaz. "Wait!" Alan called and she stopped walking. "Would it be better if you play along?" he suggested. "What?" she asked in confusion. "You know, pretend that you never knew he was fooling you, and then he'll realize eventually what he has done and beg for you to apologize him."

Skylar grinned, "Alan you're a genius! If I just tell him directly, he will not learn his lesson and will not take me seriously." Alan also grinned, his plan is going according to plan.

Skylar slapped him in the cheek, "Ow, what was that for?" he complained while rubbing his cheeks. "Thanking you." Skylar said with a wink.

Kaz swore that he'll tell Skylar about his mistake and apologize the second he finds her, but for some reason, he couldn't find her anywhere at school. Maybe because Oliver was gone and he was like the tail of Skylar, he thought to himself. He was so stupid to even forget to do it yesterday at Mighty Med right after Oliver left, that's why he recited his task multiple times inside his head the moment he stepped at school.

He saw Jordan leaning against one of the lockers while she was playing with her PSP. "Hey Jordan." he greeted. "Hey" she mumbled while still focused on her video game console. Kaz peeked at her PSP, she was playing "Blaze Galactica". A scifi game where you're in a planet that really looks like hell. It's like scifi meets Dante's Inferno.

"Have you seen Connie?" he asked. "Yeah, she was here a few minutes ago." she said mindlessly. "Where'd she go?" Kaz asked specifically this time. Jordan paused her game and she finally looked at Kaz. Her eyes widened for a second, "Oh hey Kaz, I thought you were Oliver."

He raised his eyebrow, "Why would you think that?". She shrugged "The first thing you ask me is about Connie." Kaz agrees with her. "Anyways, she went to her home economics teacher. To talk about a failed and very burnt project."

Kaz sighed defeatedly, well there goes his opportunity. His only chance is at lunch break, because they don't share any class that day. "Speaking of Connie, have you noticed something different about her?" Jordan asked and Kaz eyes widened. "Um...no." he replied while controlling his voice which he did successfully.

"She punched my gut twice today, and she was doing it while smiling at me. I could really see that she hates me, and I like it." Jordan explained, and that was the first time he heard Jordan say that she likes someone. It weirded him out.

"Okay, see you at history class." he deadpanned. She nonchalantly waves goodbye. Kaz turned back to her when he remembered something, "By the way, Oliver is at England for the whole month." he stated. "Don't care." she said while already continuing to play "Blaze Galactica".

While he left for first period, Kaz could still hear the screams of agony from Jordan's PSP. The sound was so refreshing that he also wanted to play the game so bad.

At lunch, Kaz was still having a hard time finding Skylar. Seriously, if Oliver was the only reason they can communicate with each other, he really needs to be more friendlier with her. Kaz felt bad about that truth, Skylar might not even think of him as a friend.

He sat at the cafeteria and ate lunch for only 7 minutes and then eventually went to find Skylar. It felt like he searched the whole corners of the school.

He tried the front porch. He went to their home economics teacher's office where he found out that Skylar wasn't the only one who had trouble with HE, he almost didn't escape the office. He even asked Jordan a favor to look at the girl's bathroom for any sign of Skylar, but she didn't do it for free though, he had to give Jordan's brand new shoes back to her after stealing it for a week now. He loved those shoes.

A bad idea came to him: What if she was kidnapped by a villain.

He was so worried that he called her. "Hey Kaz, why'd you called?" she asked awkwardly, Kaz had Skylar's number since she got her own phone, but he only called her twice through phone before.

Kaz sighed in relief, for a second there he thought she was in trouble. "Just wanted to check if you're okay." he spits out and regretted it. "Um... thanks?" Skylar was both shocked and confused, this was the first time she ever heard Kaz talk like that. Kaz facepalmed himself, he sometimes hates his 'leaping before thinking' attitude.

"I just promised Oliver to look after you while he's gone, so yeah... just wanted to know if you're okay since i haven't seen you for awhile." he lied. "Oh okay, that makes a lot more sense." Skylar said chuckling nervously. She touched her cheek, it felt warmer.

"So where are you?" Kaz asked changing the subject. "I'm at the back of the school with Gus." she replied. "Okay, I'm heading there." he said before ending the call.

When he arrived at the back of the school, he saw Skylar and Gus in their marching band outfit. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" he asked them. Skylar turned to look at him and smiled, "The marching band contest is tomorrow, and Gus wanted to practice for his trombone solo one last time before the contest." she replied. "You're just in time though, you can help me with the opinions." she added.

"Okay." he said. Kaz finally found Skylar, but he couldn't take the risk of telling her about his mistake if Gus was also there, especially since Gus almost knew about Mighty Med twice already. The conversation can wait.

"Okay, here I go." Gus said before starting. The second he blowed the instrument, Kaz regret standing in front of him. The thing that came out of the hole was not only air but also fish guts.

Kaz looked at his shirt now filled with fish guts in shock. Skylar stifled a laugh. "Opps, wrong trombone." Gus shrugged while gently putting the trombone away.

"Why is your trombone full of fish guts?" Kaz asked with a tense voice. "1) Its called a fishgut trombone, oh and I also have a mayonnaise trombone, pudding trombone and other things you can put in a trombone; 2) I took the wrong trombone in my locker; and 3) where else would you put fish guts?" Gus said while chuckling in the end. Anger seeped more in Kaz, "Do you know what else you can put inside a trombone?"

Skylar knew that the right thing to do was to stop both of them before they started fighting, but she wants to see them fight or even catfight, and she also doesn't want to stop a precious revenge.

Gus didn't even know what was coming. "If you're saying chili sauce, I already—AHHHH!" Gus can't even finish his sentence before he was plummeted to the ground. They catfighted, like how Oliver and Kaz did it. Skylar laughed hysterically, she couldn't control it anymore.

Gus escaped Kaz, and he ran for his life. "Come back here!" Kaz exclaimed; running to get him while holding his trombone. Skylar's ribs hurt from too much laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to RandomRebel97 and EpisodeManiac for the follow and favorite. And to forever and eternal for the review...You don't know how much it means to me when you said that you love my previous chapter.**

 **And I'm so happy because when I woke up this morning, I found out that Paris Berelc ships skaz. She's a skazzer! She's just a sweetheart and so amazing. (insert hearts here)**

 **Anyways, this chapter is the longest I've ever written, and I didn't expect it to be this long. 4k words... Wow**

 **P. S. I don't own Mighty Med or any of the characters, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **So here's chapter 3!**

Skylar knew something was up the moment she entered the Domain...

Earlier, she got bored at Mighty Med, it really felt different when Oliver wasn't around, no one was there to gladly entertain her. She was even desperate to ask Alan if she can join him when he planned to go to the Domain. Alan was annoyed by her plea but he nodded anyway.

And now she's here standing inside the comic book store where she saw Jordan and Gus arguing about something while Kaz was playing a videogame not even bothering to stop them. "What's going on here?!" she demanded while pushing Gus and Jordan away from each other.

"We were deciding who's gonna be in charge of the Domain while Wallace and Clyde are still not around, and it got intense." Gus explained. "I'm the one who has to be in charge since I'm the most...I mean the only responsible one from the both of us!" Jordan reprimanded. "Said the girl who ruined the most valuable item in the store, and destroyed the display case!"

"Hey the ruined painting was your fault! You were the only one who saw it happen!" Jordan exclaimed while pushing Skylar so she could move closer to Gus. "You told me not to do anything!" Gus stepped to shout at her face. "Stop!" Skylar exclaimed and they looked at her. "You guys can't deal with this matter by shouting at each other." she stated. "Then what should we do?" Gus asked.

"I have an idea." Alan said behind them. The three of them looked at Alan in anticipation. "What if we hold a contest to determine who gets to be in charge." Alan suggested with a smirk. "Sounds fine to me." Jordan said and Gus nodded. Alan told them to pair up and they just stared at him confused. "Its better if you have a partner." Alan took a pen and a piece of paper.

"If that's the case, I'm with Connie." Jordan grabbed Skylar's arm. "Really?" Skylar asked in shock, she always thought that Jordan doesn't like her. "You're the only one in this store excluding me who has intellect." Skylar frowned at Jordan's explanation, if the boys would have heard it, they would feel insulted.

"Then I'm with Alan." Gus stated but Alan shook his head. "I'm the one in charge of the contest." Alan said while writing something in the piece of paper. "You're with Kaz." Alan pointed at the door of the Domain without looking, and Kaz was surprisingly exactly there. Alan didn't need to look up to find Kaz, he already knew he'll be leaving.

The moment Kaz heard Alan said to pair up, he saved the game he was playing which was Blaze Galactica, and quietly tiptoed to the door of the Domain. He already had enough for one day to even help one of his best friends, especially Gus who was the reason he has to take a shower thrice to get the fish stench. He was almost out of the Domain but Alan had to point at him. For a second there he believed he was stealthy enough.

Gus approached him, and he dragged him further to the store. "Oh boy." Kaz mumbled.

Alan raised the paper he was writing on a while ago, "I listed out all of the challenges here." The four approached Alan and read what was in the paper.

It read:

Round 1:

*A video game challenge selected by me (Alan).

*Individual

*5 points each

Round 2:

*Dance challenge

*Individual

*5 points each

Round 3:

*A superhero trivia duel.

*Partners

*10 questions, 1 point each

Jordan glared at Alan, "A dance challenge?! Are you kidding right?" Alan was amused at Jordan's reaction. He just shook his head at her as she continued to glare at him. "Okay, that's enough glaring." Skylar said as she turned Jordan to her direction "We need a game plan."

"By the way, we need to toss a coin to determine who can choose the person to compete with. The winner will be in charge of the Domain and their partner can get any 5 items from the store for free." Alan announced.

"Even though there's a prize or not, I'll still do it for my friend." Skylar said proudly. Jordan thought Skylar was talking about her friend Oliver and was confuse, she couldn't find him anywhere, "Wait, where's Oliver?". Skylar was confused too. Jordan stared at her until she got it, "Oh, you were talking about me." Jordan started laughing, "Sorry to burst your bubble Connie, but I only think of you as an acquaintance." Skylar would have been hurt by that, but it was a great improvement than last time.

"Tell me you have something up your sleeve for this." Gus nervously asked Kaz. "Actually I have." he smirked. After Kaz saw the challenges, the whole thought of escaping disappeared and was changed by the fiery to win. Kaz said he could recite all of his 11 sibling's names and Gus gasped, it was rare for Kaz to do that. "Katie, Kevin, Kenny, Kali, Kasey, Kyle, Karen, Kacey, K, Kloe, and Keith." Gus gasped again.

"How did you that? You can only do that in the rare moments when you're too focus to do no wrong." Gus said while jumping up and down in excitement. "Yeah, it may have triggered when you took me on a wild goose chase all over school after you ruined my shirt, the ten laps I have to run at PE, and playing Blaze Galactica with no breaks right after school." Kaz explained.

Kaz grinned as he told Gus that he can even spell his name. "That's easy, its only three words." Kaz shook his head at him, "K-a-z-i-m-i-e-r-a-s" Gus tilted his head in confusion. "The truth is, Kaz is just my nickname." he explained.

Gus, Skylar, and Jordan felt betrayed that Kaz never told them his real name while Alan just didn't care. "Look guys, Oliver, my best friend since kindergarten, hasn't even known about it until I spilled it a few days ago. I just think its not that important." Kaz said and they stopped complaining.

"Oh no, we're doomed." Jordan said out of nowhere. "Why?" Skylar asked. "Kaz is on that rare zone where he couldn't do no wrong. He always beats every high score of any game when he does that." Skylar looked at Kaz and as if on cue he started chuckling.

This was the first time Skylar ever saw Jordan nervous before, but she still didn't want to give up. She's Skylar Storm after all.

She approached Kaz. She was ready to pin him down to the wall to show him who's boss, but she remembered the whole gesture thing. She instead fixed his collar shirt without thinking it. She was shocked at her actions and also Kaz.

Kaz stared at her with his mouth agape and she stared back. Skylar snapped out of it, and said the words she was planning to say to him, "Listen closely, Kazimieras. I don't care if you're in that zone where Jordan is also worried about, because I absolutely know that we're still Gonna. Bring. You. Down." She threatened, but her eyes didn't send Kaz the same glare it always does to this type of situation. Her heartbeat was also beating faster than usual, she didn't know what was wrong with her.

She looked down to avoid his gaze, and pat his chest before walking away from him. She hoped he thinks of it as a negative action.

Kaz stared at her back in shock. He knows why she did that, but his insides felt funny, maybe because Skylar never act that positive with him before. He was used to her being negative.

A few seconds later, the challenge started.

 **Round 1**

Alan readied the coin to be toss. Kaz and Gus was head, and Skylar and Jordan was tail. Tail won.

"What videogame are we playing?" Jordan asked Alan. Alan panicked because he didn't think that through. "Um... how about this." Alan pointed at the game console Kaz was just playing earlier. He forgot to turn it off.

"Yes!" Jordan pumped her fist. She knew that Kaz hasn't played that game, she has a chance of winning. Little did she know, Kaz already played that game.

"We should think this cl-" Skylar was about to advice, but Jordan cut her off. "I'm with Kaz and you'll be with Gus." she immediately decided. Skylar was about to tell her that she never played video games before, but she was cut off by Jordan again. "Don't worry, Gus is an easy target."

"Fine" Skylar said with a sighed.

Both Jordan and Kaz took the game consoles that were next to each other and readied the game. "Whoever stayed the longest in the game wins." Alan announced before they started.

The first few minutes of the game came by at ease. They both immediately went straight to killing every hideous creatures in their path, not even once taking a break to hide from the burning rocks. Kaz found a weapon and shoot it at every creature he sees, while Jordan continued strangling them. She loves strangling things.

Gus cheered for Kaz while Skylar looked over Jordan's shoulder with a confuse face. The whole magma and boiling rocks from the game reminds her of her home planet Caldera, but the creatures weren't that violent from her planet. Then she remembered her lesson about 'Dante's Inferno' in her English class.

"It looks like hell." Skylar commented. "The creators made it look like that in purpose. They even made it similar to Dante's Inferno by making the same creatures from the book and the nine circles. The higher the circle, the harder it gets." Jordan explained. "What's the goal of the game?" Skylar asked.

"The goal is to finish every circle and crush every monster you see! But its harder than you think." Jordan answered. But all Skylar could see was another normo device made to waste people's time. "This is why I don't play videogames." Skylar mumbled to herself so Jordan won't hear her.

A lot more minutes and in the eight circle later, they were still playing. Gus stopped cheering, and Alan and Skylar were bored out of their mind. Jordan felt more worried when more time passed by, Kaz's avatar should be dead right now. Alan moaned and was about to complain until a computerized voice said "Game over!"

Jordan slammed her control in anger, and Kaz and Gus high fived each other. "Did I mention that I already played and mastered this game?" Kaz said with a smug smile. Jordan crossed her arms and stomped her feet like a baby.

"Woah, save that temper at our wedding." Gus joked at Jordan, but all of them looked at him in a weird way. "What?" Gus asked innocently. Once again, Gus didn't make sense.

"Okay Gus, its our turn to play." Skylar said while pushing him to the game consoles.

They both readied the game, but Skylar was having trouble with hers. She wasn't used to using the controls. Jordan had to help her type her name, "Do you even know how to play a video game?" Jordan asked in a joking way, but Skylar took it seriously. "No" she frowned.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?!" Jordan exclaimed. "I was trying to, but you cut me off." Skylar defended. Jordan sighed, "Just follow whatever I say, and you'll be fine." She reassured but she already had a feeling that Gus will win since for starters he actually plays videogames.

Alan gave the signal, and they started the game.

"Try to avoid them by hiding in the rocks as much as you can. The score isn't important to win this challenge anyway." Jordan advised and Skylar followed it, but she was still struggling. Jordan was right, its harder than you think it is.

Meanwhile, Gus played the game at ease. "Good job Gus, your gaming skills are improving." Kaz commented. "Having parents who doesn't give you attention really has it perks." Gus said after killing a hideous giant.

Kaz smiled as he glance at Skylar and Jordan. This was the first time Skylar had played a videogame before, and he felt happy to encounter it even though she was completely struggling.

They didn't reach the 3rd circle but Skylar's avatar already died. "Aw man, I was just warming up." Gus frowned in disappointment.

"Ten points for Gus's team!" Alan announced while he booed at Jordan and Skylar.

 **Round 2**

This is the round Jordan both dread and hate. The dance challenge, where they have to play Dance, Dance Superhero. Or Jordan likes to call it a lame zombie themed dance game.

"Since Gus' team both won round 1, you have the privilege to choose who to compete with." Alan said. They both talk about it until they had there decision, "I'm with Jordan and Kaz will be with Connie." Gus announced.

Jordan rolled her eyes in annoyance "Oh boy." She knew that Gus was great at dancing, he even has a dance instructor. She hates that she knows that.

"Jordan you're up first." Alan said "Whoever has the highest score wins." Skylar encouraged her by hitting her in the shoulder thrice, it hurts but Jordan didn't mind it.

Skylar frowned the whole time when Jordan started dancing. She's more like a zombie than the ones that are in the game itself. "You didn't even try, didn't you?" Skylar asked her when she was done. "No" Jordan said with a frown.

Gus was up, and all of them except Jordan stared at him in shock. His dance moves was almost equivalent to Oliver, but Oliver is better. Jordan took a comic book and started reading it. This is the reason she never goes to any of the Domain's dance tournament: she doesn't want to see Gus dancing.

Gus obviously won, with 200+ points than Jordan. Jordan went back to her spot next to Skylar, she thought the dancing Gus was over. But he did a victory dance and she immediately covered her eyes.

"Is he done yet?" Jordan asked Skylar. "Yeah" she replied. Jordan hesitated to uncover her eyes, "I don't know what your problem is, Gus is not that horrible." Skylar argued. "That is the problem." Jordan stated.

"Hey Alan, is it against the rules to give up?!" Jordan called. "What are you doing?" Skylar hissed. "Kaz is much better than Gus is, so we don't have a chance to win this round and the contest itself. Its better to give up than continue this." Jordan explained.

"Have you ever seen me dance before?" Jordan shook her head. Skylar grinned, if she could defeat Oliver who was the winner of the dance tournament last year how could she not win to Kaz. "Question: Is Kaz better at dancing than Oliver?" Skylar asked. Jordan shrugged, "I think there both equivalent...I don't know, I've never been to any dance tournaments."

"Don't give up yet, I think I've got this." Skylar said before she was called by Alan that it was her turn.

She did the best she could. She even broke her score from the dance tournament she joined a few weeks ago. Jordan had her mouth agape the whole time. "That was great!" Jordan told her after she was done "Next time, could you inform me ahead if you could do great on the challenge or not." Jordan added and Skylar chuckled.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the room, Kaz nervously rubbed his hands. He knew Skylar was great at this, but he never thought she could beat Oliver's record. Yeah, his a better dancer than Gus is, but Oliver is better than him.

"Kaz, you're up." Alan called, and he took a deep breath.

Kaz did his best. He even made a surprising back flip, but it wasn't enough. He was ten points lower than Skylar.

Skylar and Jordan cheered while he looked at them, Skylar grinned for the first time since she got here. "Hey, why are you smiling? We just lose." Gus asked him and he snapped out of it, he didn't even realize he was smiling. "Um...I just did a back flip. Why wouldn't I smile about that?!" he lied.

 **Round 3**

Alan erased the title of a questionnaire he saw clipped in one of the comic books when no one was looking. He was so lucky he found it, since he was too lazy to make the superhero questions himself.

The other four prepared round 3 by setting two tables facing each other with a buzzer on top of each table.

"By the way, the only superhero that I actually read and love is Skylar Storm." Skylar informed Jordan. "No wonder Oliver has a crush on you." Jordan murmured but Skylar heard it. Skylar is used to people talking about Oliver's crush with her that she never reacts anymore. Yeah, she cares about Oliver, but she only loves him as a friend.

"But Kaz and Oliver aren't the only ones who are obsess with superheroes." Jordan said with fiery in her eyes. Skylar was just so glad that Jordan didn't want to give up anymore.

Alan stood in front of them, and the game started. "What was the first power Skylar Storm earned?" was the first question, and Kaz looked at Alan in confusion. He didn't expect the first question to be about Skylar, and he thought Skylar got all of her powers all at once.

But Connie, aka Skylar, immediately pushed the buzzer. "Heat vision. Everyone from the planet Caldera's first power is always heat vision." Skylar answered. "Correct" Alan said.

"Second question: How many powers Skylar Storm formerly had?" Kaz pushed the button before the other team can, but Gus answered before he did. "Zero! She lost her powers from the Annihilator so its zero." Kaz facepalmed.

"Gus, I said 'formerly'." Alan stated. "So?" Gus asked in confusion. "Do you even know what formerly means?" Kaz asked in frustration. "Yeah, it has the same meaning as formally." Gus stated like its a matter of fact. Kaz facepalmed again. Skylar pushed her buzzer, "Its 24." she answered.

The game continues, and all of the questions were all about Skylar. The questions were too specific for Kaz to even know about, the only ones who could answer it is the ones who are a big fan of Skylar or your Skylar Storm yourself. Kaz got a feeling that Skylar bribed Alan to make all the questions about her or his just taunting him, but how could Alan know the serial number of Skylar's genetic pod?

He almost gave up until he heard the last question, "What is Skylar Storm's greatest weakness?" He still has a chance at winning.

But him and Skylar both pushed the button at the same time. Alan blinked in surprise. "Okay, let's do that again. In 3...2...1!" but they still pushed it at the same time.

Alan sighed in frustration, "How about Gus and Jordan pushed the button this time." Alan suggested and the two replaced their position to be infront of the buzzer. "In 3...2-"

"Gus look a flying toast!" Jordan called interrupting Alan's signal. "Oh where?!" Gus said while turning around. "-1!" Alan continued, and Jordan pushed the button while Gus continued looking for a flying toast. Kaz facepalmed for the third time.

"Coal!" Skylar exclaimed and the point goes to Jordan's team.

Kaz was frustrated, the whole round 3 felt so wrong. He approached Alan and took his questionnaire, "Hey!" Alan protested. Skylar heard the commotion and she went to approach the both of them along with Gus and Jordan. "This is Oliver's penmanship, you didn't made the questions yourself!" Kaz reprimanded. Alan didn't respond, he has no idea how to get away from this situation.

Skylar took the paper herself, and she realized that Kaz was right. "This whole thing was unfair!" Kaz stated and Gus nodded his head. "Hey, just because Oliver made this questionnaire doesn't mean its unfair." Skylar defended. "Seriously Connie!? Are you even hearing yourself!? The whole questions are about Skylar Storm!" Kaz exclaimed.

"As I remember clearly, you told me you know a lot about Skylar Storm that it feels like you know the real her...if she was real!" Skylar exclaimed back while being careful not to spill her true identity "Especially since your best friends with Oliver, it would be obvious that he spills a lot of trivia about his favorite superhero!" she added.

Jordan tried pulling her away from Kaz while Gus and Alan looked at the scene with anticipation. "I never said that." he denied, even though the real Skylar Storm was right in of him and glaring at him.

"And by the way, I never listened to any of those trivias coming from Oliver's mouth, because who would listen to someone talk about a lousy superhero anyway?!" Kaz never intended to say that, but Skylar was just getting through his nerves, and she was too stubborn like he is. But the truth is, without Skylar's powers he still thinks she's amazing.

Skylar felt hurt, she never thought Kaz thinks of her that way. Just a lousy superhero... Did he lie to her all this time?

She gritted her teeth. That was the last straw, Kaz has to pay for it. She wanted him to be trampled to the ground, but she wants him to feel worse. And what's more worse than ruining his most important thing in the world, his hair. Especially since he really hates when she does that. But she still has to pretend about the whole opposite gestures thing.

So she did the first thing that came into mind; stroke his head. The first thing she registered is how soft Kaz hair was, it felt like she was stroking a feather. Second is how it just felt weird, so she immediately backed off from Kaz while knocking Jordan in the process because she was behind her.

Kaz on the other hand, felt different emotions. He felt guilty, but also joy. No one ever stroke or groom his hair like that before. He knows she meant it to ruin his hair, like she always does when she wants to piss him off, but joyness just took over. He can't trick his brain of thinking otherwise.

"Its useless if we fight like this. We're both tied, let's just play another game and see what happens." Skylar deadpanned. Kaz looked at her and nodded. She saw that he was in a daze, and wanted to know why.

Alan sighed, he had to think of another game and it frustrated him.

Gus looked at Kaz and then to Skylar and then to Kaz again. He was hoping for a great fight, and the sudden end of the argument just left him confused. Jordan on the other hand, had an evil grin. She's not as dumb as Gus, she knows what's going on.

 **Tie Breaker**

"So Alan, what's the plan?" Jordan asked. "Um... it has something to do with comics..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say next. He mouthed 'help me' to Skylar, who was next to him.

She crossed her arms and sighed at him. But Skylar didn't have any choice but to help him, or this contest wouldn't continue. She whispered her suggestion to Alan.

"Arrange comics according to when it was publish." Alan said repeating what Skylar whispered to her. "And to make it fair, you can suggest what superhero to do it with, and put it here inside the cup." Alan showed the paper cup "And I'll choose it at random."

They flipped the coin again, and Jordan's team won. "I'll be with Gus, Connie will be with Kaz." Jordan decided; already learning from her mistake earlier.

Jordan and Gus wrote their chosen superhero in a paper and dropped it in the paper cup. Jordan wrote Captain Atomic, hoping that Gus doesn't know about that superhero since he was in the 1950's. Gus wrote Solar Flare for no apparent reason.

"Solar Flare" Alan announced after choosing a paper. Jordan looked at Gus in disbelief, "Solar Flare? I thought your favorite superhero is Titanio." Gus shrugged, "Yeah, my favorite superhero is Titanio, so what's your point?" he asked in confusion. Jordan groaned in anger.

Alan prepared ten pairs of the same Solar Flare comics for each of them, and covered every released date with duct tape. Alan took his phone to record the time, "You guys have 1 minute." Alan said "And go!"

Both Jordan and Gus struggled at arranging the comics, since Solar Flare wasn't that interesting for the both of them. In the end, Jordan got six comics correct while Gus just had four, even though he was the one who suggested Solar Flare.

Skylar and Kaz was up next. Skylar wrote her name in the paper (of course), and Kaz wrote Tecton.

Kaz was still in a daze, and Skylar was worried about it. Kaz was still thinking about what happened earlier. He thought of every moments he had with Skylar, and he realized that what she did earlier was the nicest thing she's ever did to him. It made him sad because he doesn't know what Skylar really thinks of him or where is their friendship really stand.

Alan picked Tecton, but Skylar wasn't worried about it because Kaz often brings Tecton comics at work, and Skylar sometimes reads it when she's bored. And Skylar thought she has an advantage to Kaz who was still in a daze.

"Hey, are you okay?" Skylar asked Kaz in worry while Alan was preparing the Tecton comics. "Yeah, what kind of question is that?" Kaz rhetorically said while faking a smile.

"By the way, I didn't mean it when I called you lousy. I was just desperate and said a lie in the process. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." he informed, and Skylar was relieved "It's okay."

Kaz was hoping he can read minds right now, so that he could read what Skylar thinks of him.

The game starts, but Kaz was thinking hard about Skylar that he can't even concentrate while arranging his favorite superhero's comic in order. In the end, Skylar got eight comics correct while Kaz had seven. He could have gotten a perfect ten if he was really into it.

Jordan cheered in disbelief while Gus complained at Kaz. Gus wasn't disappointed because he lost, he was disappointed because his argument with Jordan was completely over.

"I thought you were going on a hunt?" Kaz said changing the subject, he wanted to be left alone. "Hunt?" Gus asked in confusion. "To hunt that flying toast." Kaz replied and Gus immediately sprinted off to find a nonexistent thing.

Kaz wanted his way of friendship with Skylar to improve, but how? Maybe if he was nicer...but Kaz nice, his not even nice to Oliver but they're still the best of friends. Well, his nice to Oliver if he just doesn't disagree with him...

Kaz smiled when he thought of a great idea. This whole gesture thing can be a great advantage to his plan. If he could see that Skylar doesn't disagree to what he says by acting otherwise, he could be nice to her.

All he has to do is not to admit his mistake to Skylar. No one would be hurt or even die anyway, since Skylar isn't that close to Jordan or Gus. And Alan irritates her.

He'll just admit it after a month when Oliver comes back.

What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
